Bloody Dash Selfishness is Deadly
by mypetcreeper25
Summary: While twilight was performing a new spell something went wrong and sent two teens to equestria but rainbow dash wants them all to herself, no matter the risks and will kill anypony who gets in her way. Of course twilight knows nothing of this (yay XD and with Najee in this as well)
1. Chapter 1 the arrival

Hi people of fanfiction this is mypetcreeper25 here with another story idea the title will be bloody dash selfishness is deadly.

Chapter 1: Enter the pony world

"Hey Najee what's up" "Yo what's up homie" "nothing but the big o'sky man" as we continued our conversation we saw a purple light that transported me to equestria it blinded both of us and yet to Najee's knowledge I was not by him any longer "Man that guy I don't get him at times!" Najee said with anger.

MEANWHILE

"My head ugh. WHERE THE FUGDE AM I MAN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs I looked around me to see I was in some little girl's cartoon. A pony heard me and headed toward me "uhh who are you and what are you?" she asked me "where am I?" I asked as nicely as I could at the moment. "You're in ponyville silly." she giggled at me for not knowing where I was "are you a pony? A TALKING PONY! I must be losing my mind." then a pink pony saw and jumped on me "ow man that hurts!" I yelled in pain "HI I'M PINKI PIE!" "AHHHHH! WHAT YOU ON CRACK!?" I yelled in fear "What's crack?" asked the pink pony "Uh never mind that do you hav-UGH!" but now there was a blue pony with a rainbow color mane and tail on me "YOUR MINE ALL MINE MHAWHAWHAW!" Yelled the blue pony and carried me away to her home "um WHO THE FUDGE ARE YOU MAN!" I shouted in pure terror now "name's rainbow dash now don't you forget it now" the blue pony said being so sure of herself and as she let go of me on her house I fell through her home "opps you're not a Pegasus pony sorry I forgot" "WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU OOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" I yelled in fear and pain.

? Point of view

"Darn the spell didn't work well spike looks like I'm going to have to do it again" "ok twilight" spike said. The room was quiet and twilight's horn began to glow purple as she said encanition.

MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD

"Where that **** is that kid!" he yelled with absolute fury then the same blinding light happened again "AGH **** THE **** LIGHT AGAIN" as Najee was transported to equestria.

MEANWHILE BACK IN EQUESTRIA

Najee's point of view

As I regained consciousness I saw a purple pony. "Where am I?" I asked myself "you're in ponyville what your name mister?" the purple pony asked me. I thought I was still in a dream "Ponyville?" I said while confused "Is this a dream? I like to know." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Silly this is not a dream. If it was would this hurt?" "OW WHAT THE ****!" I exclaimed in pain. "I must being hallucinating. Yea this is just a person in a pony costume and I'm just on some meds that make me see things." I said with confusion and a hint of fear.

Normal point of view

"Hey I didn't get your name dude." The blue Pegasus said to me seductively "J-J-Jake." I said shyly "Ok Jake so have you kissed a mare." She said trying to seduce me "What?" I asked curiously "Have you kissed… a mare." Seducing me I said "No." "Well I'm going to go to twilights place. Wanna come Jake?" She said it so sexy I could not resist it and I felt myself being pulled in by her eyes "Y-y-yea man." I muttered out finally 'OH MY GOD STOP THIS' my brain yelled out at me to stop this madness. So I continued to twilights home "This is where twilight lives. IT'S A **** LIBRARY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I yelled with confusion in my voice "Hello and welc… (Shocked) who are you 'human'?" she asked realizing her spell did work the first time but not the way she expected. "WHO THE *** ARE YOU PONY!?" as fear took hold of me I saw Najee and I hugged him "Najee I thought I lost you forever (yay back together XD)" "HOLY **** I thought you left me when that light blinded us." As the reunion went on the other ponies look and said "Awwww." Then both me and Najee blushed at the mention of us hugging "So twilight I've got a problem, you see, Jake can't stand on clouds and I want him to see my house can you help?" "Yea I can help just let me find that spell book." I looked at her worried that I was going to be turned into something else "D-d-did you say spell?" I asked with worried and fear in my voice now. "Don't worry it's not going to hurt you Jake. Do you two know each other?" "KNOW EACH OTHER WE LIVE NEXT DOOR!" (No not really XD) We shouted in unison "jinx!" "**** it." (PUNCH) "He-OW!" Najee yelled as punched him "can't talk while your jinxed." "Yea I know OW **** STOP IT!" "Najee why can't you talk when you're jinxed?" asked twilight "yea Najee why?" "Well AGH ****!" (And yall who don't know how to play jinx when you jinx someone they can't talk if they do you punch them) so I began "well when your jinxed you can't talk or you get punched. Isn't that right Najee ****." And rainbow dash was confused "well how do you get unjinxed?" and Najee said "whenever you say their name three times." He said boastfully with his chest out and flexing his muscles "ha ha ha man your funny ha ha ha." Rainbow dash said.

Twilight's point of view

"Where is it?" I asked myself "SPIKE!" "Yes Twi?" the purple dragon asked "find the spell book with the cloud walking spell NOW!" "Yes twilight" the dragon said with fear "Here it is twi." "Thank you spike I knew I could count on you." I said while nuzzling him with my snout lovingly.

Normal point of view

"Here it is." Twilight said "oh boy here we go." I said with worried about being changed to something else "Yo Jake what the matter homie?" Najee said "Well I don't want to lose my humanity to some **** ponies man." I whispered in he's ear "I know what you mean dude." "Let's get started shell we?" "I guess so twilight." As she said the encanition her horn glowed a royal purple light "AHHHHHH!" I yelled in fear "NOOOO!" yelled Najee in fear as well.

Stay tuned to find out what happens next and keep reading friends

Stay pony my friends (XD)

Short chapter I know peps sorry but oh well XD


	2. Chapter 2 the lust of dash

Hey guys this is chapter 2 (yay) and yall know where we left of at where Jake and najee was both yelling in fear for Jake as the spell was being casted on him.

Chapter 2 First Victum

As I regained consciousness i had a brain fart and forgot where i was for the moment "where am i" i asked with confusion and the others looked at me like i was crazy "thank god man your still human!" najee said with excitement "hey najee where am i" then it hit me like a rock "AM I STILL A HUMAN!" as i looked i found that i was still human "*** YEA MAN IM STILL HUMAN WOO-HOO!" "Dude what the apple bucking season are you talking about 'still being human I mean seriously stallion. It's just a spell its no-" "NOT GOING TO HURT ME WHAT THE *** RAINBOW SO mhpm. WHAT THE ****** STOP IT ****!" i yelled in anger because rainbow dash kissed me so hard and i enjoyed it and as she carried me away to her house i felt myself asking what the spell did 'that doesn't matter man as long as your human' i said in my mind trying hard to forget what just happened and it worked to some extent but that did not matter at the moment

Najee's point of view

"so what did you do to Jake" I asked twilight "I found a spell that would make him walk on clouds" "WHAT THE **** MAN HE CAN WALK ON CLOUDS!?" i screamed at the top of my lungs with pure excitement as i started feeling faint at the thought for the moment that Jake could walk on clouds and was partly jealous at Jake "I want to walk on the clouds. If that's ok with you." and at that moment I fainted.

Rainbow dash's point of view

'oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I got my own human to love forever yay!' i said in my mind with such joy to want to have filleys and foals. 'Wait is that possible i don't think it's possible oh well it's still fun to try I'll enjoy this so much' i thought in mind with joy. "Here we are again bab-i mean Jake sorry." i said while blushing because of what i said to him "What. WAIT NOOOOOOO!" Jake screamed as i let him go "you can open your eyes now Jake." as he opened his eyes he saw that he was standing on the cloud home. "WHAT THE ****!" he was shocked that he could stand on the cloud he fainted. As he came to, he saw that he was in rainbow's bed "HOLY ****! WHERE THE *** AM I!" as he soon realized that he was bear to the skin. "WHERE THE *** ARE MY CLOUTHS MAN!" so i showed him where his clothes were and he intently blushed "U-u-uh can y-y-you get my clothes rainbow?" Jake asked so nicely that i trotted up to them and threw it on him.

Jake's point of view

'Oh my god what did she do to me' I asked myself in my mind with such worry. "So what do you want to do Jake?" rainbow dash asked me. "Are there any other friends of yours?" "Well there's raraity, pinki pie, apple jack, flutter shy, and twilight, who you already know of course. But who do you want to see first?" she asked me so bluntly. While I was thinking hard i really wanted to see raraity's home. "Um... I think raraity's place... uh rainbo-" i stopped to see that rainbow dash was no longer in the room with me. 'Well it looks like I'm walking' as i stepped out of the house. I soon realized that i had no idea where i was. (Sigh) "Oh well. Looks like I'm going to have a long walk ahead of me." i said to myself.

5 MINUTES LATER

I looked on my phone trying to get a signal "Duh there's no phones here in this world." But as i said that i got a phone call from Najee (Beep) "Hello?" "Hey Jake I'm just wandering but can you get my jacket from raraity's place?" "Yea sure, but how are you calling me?" "That's easy man its magic dude." I was struck in awe that the magic was the signal i was getting. "Dude you there." Yea but. HOW THE **** IS MAGIC GETTING YOU THE **** SINGHAL MAN!" i shouted in the phone in question and somewhat fear. "Ok dude calm down man. Calm down." As i calmed he explained the whole thing. "So you're telling me that twilight's magic is the cause for our signal man?" "yea. It's kind of cool I guess." Lieing as i said that. I was in such an awe i could not do anything but stand agap."BUT WHAT IF OUR PHONES DIE MAN WHAT THEN! UH!?" I said mostly angered at him for not seeing this problem."Don't worry man i'll solve this problem dude just clam down 's like you're on fire man-(loses signal)-" '**** man there's that idea.' I realized that my phone was dead "**** it."

5 MORE MINUTES LATER

"huff-huff-huff i made it huff-huff-huff" i said to myself as i walked to rarity's home. (Knock, Knock) "One moment dear." Rarity called down from her home. It had two stories on the house and painted white."come in deary I-"she stopped to see it was not Najee."W-who are you?" she asked ever so nervous that i was going to kill her. "My name's Jake. Are you Rarity miss?" i responed with care not to scare her. "W-well hi j-jake." "why are you shaking miss rarity?" after a while she finlly spoke back at me."A-are you g-going to k-kill me?" "What why would i do that?" I said with sympathy for her. "Where Najee?" she asked with fear almost taking her." He's at twilight's place he asked me to get his clouths for him." I said while i was fiddling with my phone. "What's that thingy?" She asked while looking at my phone with her head coked to one side."It's my phone. It's dead right now." she looked at me more cofused now."It's powered by electricity. Do you know what electricity is?" i asked her and she nodded no."Oh well." then as if a light bulb whent off i knew how to put the word. "It's powered by lightning power." then her face was like (O.O or O_O)."that's incredable dear. How do it work?" She asked so excited "Well there a battery in this phone and it powers the phone and the battery is powered by lightning. Ok?" then she understood what electricity was. (It's like lightning but weaker in real life Back to the story) "Oooh ok. Is that what it means?" she asked while confused. Then she noticed my sword and she asked "Hey is that a sword deary?" she asked with such grace."Yes maim. It is a ninji fire sword; The rarest sword there is maim." I said bragging at her so while she blushed a little at me."Hey can you clean my clouths too? Oh yea, can i use your shower? I really haven't had a shower yet since i came here." I said and yet she wasn't surprised at the comment."Sure you use my shower dear. Now if i can have you clouths." she asked for my clouths."um can i take them off inside?" "sure dear. Lets get inside the house then." she said with joy in her voice. as i was taking my clouths off i saw a filley."hi who how you stranger?" the little filley asked. "SWEETIE BELLE WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT TALKING TO STRANGERS,no offense Jake." "none taken." I went to the shower and took off my clouths and took them to rarity. sweetie bell saw me and i quickly blushed and hid myself."Hey why are you hidding Jake?" sweetie bell asked me as i came out of my hidding spot as red as a tomoto. "H-h-here you g-go miss r-rarity." i studdered for the right words to say.

Najee's point of view

"What's taking that kid so long." Najee said with a hint of anger in his voice."Hey twilight can you do that spell angain to see if i can go back to my home... But not now. Not untill i get my clouths back." i said while shaking from the cold."Can i have a blanet or something." the purple pony nodded and got a blanet for me."Thanks twilight..." i said zoning out to space. as i fell aseep all i could hear was a liliby sung by futtershy.

Jake's P.O.V.

"Thanks rarity." i said while kissing her on the cheek. I saw that it was about to storm as i hit a metel pole i pulled out some wires and hooked up my phone to the pole. As it was struck by lightning i saw that my phone was fully charged."HOLY ****! THAT WAS AWESOME!" i yelled in excitment that i could charge my phone now. So i grabed the wires and ran to twilights house.(Knock-Knock)"Twilight can i stay here for the night?" I asked. As the door opened i quicky ran in the tree house (lol XD). "sure its pouring outside now anyway. Your welcome here anytime." twilight said with such care in her voice, and i felt safe from that storm in here with her by my side for some reason. all my fears seemed to fade when i see her then as if struck by lightning i saw rainbow dash on top of me but i realized that i was still naked. My member was hard and i soon was cained down and couldn't do a thing. "HEY WH-MMHFF!" i couldn't talk because of the fact that she was kissing me and put gaze in my mouth after she finished kissing me. As rainbow went south to my member she started to suck on it hard causing pleaure to me which also caused me to moan quietlybut as if by magic she riding me now. Najee saw this and thought he was in a dream so he walked up to us."Um ok I'm still in a dre-OW!" he shouted in pain by being doney kicked (He is a kick boxer XD)"What was that for rainbo-" He was selienced by rainbow dash with gaze and cained up by me."so i have two to buck now yay for me. (lazy brony skip) The next day was a beautiful site to see."I forgot how beautiful the sunrise is here in the countryside." i said aweing at the beauty of the sun then i saw a white pony bigger than the rest and this pony had a horn with wings and had a flowing mane and tale. i was awe struck at this pony."Who's that?" I asked that and twilight slapped me for not knowing who the princess was. "**** WHAT THE *** WAS THAT FOR ****!" I yelled in pain and anger for being slapped by a pony. "YOU SOULD KNOW THE PRINCESS WHEN YOU SEE HER THAT'S CESTIA YOU JERK!" The purple pony yelled at me with fury. She soon realized that I was not from this world. "Oh sorry I guess my rage took over Im sorry about that." She said and pouted and I could make out a wine from her. "There, there now you didn't know, you didn't know." I said comforting her I did nothing but love her with all of my heart. As I sat there holding her as she cried into my shoulder I felt so safe. I kissed her on the cheek and I blushed right after. "Thanks Jake." She said while still crying a bit. "No problem twilight it's the least I can do for you." I said soothing her down. "that's the princess of equesta." She said with a sorry tone.

Stay tuned to find out what happens next and keep reading friends

Stay pony my friends (XD)


	3. Chapter 3 Your dead

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3 and do send me your oc in the reviews if you want to be in the story *MWHAHAHAHA*

Oc's I own Jake, Najee goes to Najee, and Asher

Chapter 3 YOU'RE DEAD

While I looked at the ceteia I got a sick smile. (Slap) "WHAT THE **** TWILIGHT!" I yelled in confusion. "NOPONY IS GOING TO THE PRINCESS UNTILL I SAY OKAY!" she shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. "**** twilight clam the **** down." Najee said with a stern voice. As the princess heard this she came to see what the confusion was about. "Buck cletia heard me." twilight said while pouting. But it felt like I was struck by lightning. "**** tha-..." that was all I could say before I passed out from the pain.

? Point of view

'He's mine ALL MINE' I wanted to just kill him and get it over with "WAKE UP! WAKE UP BUCKING DUDE!" I yelled at this creature to wake up but it was not working. *Sigh* "DUDE WAKE UP!" at last the creature woke up. "WHERE THE **** AM I!" The creature yelled in fear. "Hey sweet lips." I said seductively and he fell for it. "H-h-hi t-t-there." The creature said while shaking like a rock. "So how about you come here and find out who I am." I said teasing this creature. "My name is Jake w-what's yours." I was shocked that he could talk because most of my victims couldn't even speak after I lured them in.

Jake's Point of view

'DUDE WHAT THE *** ARE YOU DOING! **** STOP' and I somehow snapped myself out of the trance, but still faking I said. "Kiss me baby." as she closed her eyes I got my knife and slit her neck (no that's not the end) as she bled I ran to find myself in some forest. I saw an old path with grass in the stone so I followed the path to find a railroad track. "What the **** is this." I asked in confusion. But as I saw a train coming I jumped on the train.

20 min. later

The train stopped as I saw a grand castle and I got off the train. "HOLY **** IM AT A **** CASTLE." To my surprise I found myself face to face with the princess. "**** GET **** OUT OF MY FACE!" But I soon realized that it was the princess so I slapped myself "oh I'm sorry princess celsita can you forgive me." I said as I bowed down to her and celsita blushed at this. "My dear you don't have to bow to Me." celsita said to me in a motherly voice. I blushed deeply. "Your highness I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got scared that's all." She looked at me confused. "Well please don't do it again." she said. There was a long pause between us I broke the quiet. "So your highness how do you get to rainbow dashes house." I asked with worry in my voice. "Oh call me celsita please you don't have to call me highness. And to get to ponyville you take that train." I turned to see the train leave. "**** there goes the train." I said depressed I looked at my phone to see a new text message on it saying 'where are you' so I texted back saying 'I'm in a castle with the princess' and clesita looked at my phone confused. "What is that device I might ask?" "Your high-I mean clestia it's called a phone." she stared at me with amazement. "Um can I help you princess." and instantly snapped out of her trance. "Oh sorry. How does it work?" she asked with such care in her voice and I could see why she was the queen. "Well you see-" "YOU THOUGHT YOU KILLED ME DIDN'T YOU." I was taken by pure fear now (gulp) "I DIDN'T KILL YOU HOLY **** NOOOOOOOOO!" then the princess's horn glowed white and a laser was fired at this pony yet the pony dodged it and fired back with a blue laser. I pulled out my sword and slashed at this evil pony. Rainbow dash was fling by when she hear the noise. "Oh no not the princess." she flew down and got in the throne room. She was shocked to see me fighting a pony "AHHHHH!" I shouted out as I swung my sword at the pony. "Stop Jake that's my friend." I froze and dropped my sword. "No no NOOOOO!" I yelled in terror as I was about to kill a pony for no cause. She grabbed my sword and drew it on me. "Take that you bucker!" the pony yelled at me. I pulled out my knife and cut her legs. "OW YOU SON OF AN APPLE" she yelled as I took my sword out of her mouth. Rainbow dash looked at me shocked then after a while she slapped me. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE **** SLAPPING!" I figured that she slapped me for hurting her friend. "Asher is you ok?" the black pony glared at me with anger in her eyes. I started to feel fear well up in me. Her eyes stared in my soul as I held my sword up.

Asher's point of view

'Buck that guy is strong. I'll have to sneak to him and kill him from behind.' as I thought about my plan to kill this creature it hit me like a rock. 'I got to take his sword from him.' "Oh the pain, ow-ow-ow my legs." I faked I could stand the pain. "I'm sorry but you tried to kill me and I don't like it when someone tries to kill me." I tried to lure him closer to me so I could take his sword but no luck so broke into a full sprint for the sword. "GIVE ME THAT SWORD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but he outsmarted me and the sword turned into a chain sword I stopped at this and tried to run but by the time I turn he whipped me. "AGH BUCK THAT HURTS!" I saw cut and burn marks where he whipped me. 'oh apple that's not good' I said to myself as my costume burnt off they were all shocked but not this creature who seemed to be as ruthless to kill me so I teleported to safety from this creature. "Whew that was close. Glad he's gone. I don't think that I can kill him that easy." I sighed a big relief and thought about the plan one again 'I think I should leave him for now' I thought to myself.

Jake's point of view

"WHERE ARE YOU SON OF A ****!" I yelled while in a fenzey. 'That'll teach her not to mess with me.' I thought to myself in anger. "Celesita what was that creature?" I asked awkwardly. The princess blushed at that question and did not answer for a while. "I'm not sure." that answer struck me still (face looks like O.O) "W-w-what?" I said in confusion. Then rainbow dash hit me like lightning I flew back and hit the throne. "**** man what was that for rainbow." I yelled in pain as she raised a hoof at me I only prepared for pain but instead felt pleasure as she rubbed her hoof on my member. She pick me up went at supersonic speeds and a rainbow circle bursted out as she started kissing me passionately I kissed back. "Rainbow...dash I... love... kissing you." I said out loud not thinking. I slipped out of rainbow's reach. "NOOOOOOO!" rainbow dash yelled in fear for me. She did another sonic rainboom and miraculously saved my life. "Let's get a room next time ok?" I said sarcastically. "Deal Jake. But for now let's rest my lover." I snapped out of my trance. "HOLY **** DID WE MAKE OUT!" I yelled in fear. She looked at me and giggled. "Yea we did and at supersonic speed too." she said seductively. As the noob was I fell for it. "Ready for round 2." I said looking into her eyes lustfully. "This time in the room hehe." (Warning sex scene you have been warned) I chunked my clothes across the room. "I'm ready dashy." I said seductively. She jumped on me pushing me on the bed. "So… good… mmph you… a mmph good… kisser…" she muttered out. As my member hardened I flipped her over and now I was on top. "Ready for this." I said with a sly look on my face. 'Yes yes YES' I yelled in my mind with pure joy and lust. I started to thrust in and out causing rainbow dash to moan with pleasure. "YES! SPANK ME JAKE!" rainbow dash yelled loud enough for the whole world could hear us. I slapped her flank causing her more pleasure. She flipped me over and started to ride me. "OH DASH! OH COME ON!" I yelled in pure pleasure. (Lazy brony skip)

3 hours later

"That was awesome." Rainbow dash sighed with joy. "Never had that before. MAN THAT WAS AWESOME!" I yelled in excitement. I grabbed my clothes and put them on and walked out and saw the mane 6. I went wide eye and blushed instantly. "Um your probably wandering what me and dash were doing." I said that only to blush even harder. "Oh no we already know right dash." Twilight said. a pony with a cowboy hat on its head stood next to twilight. "Who's that standing next to you twilight?" I asked with confusion on my face. "Howdy there I'm apple jack and I hear your name's Jake right?" the pony asked me. "Yea m-my name's J-Jake apple jack." 'OH MY GOD THERE'S A REDNECK PONY HERE' I thought in my head.

Asher's point of view

"so he met the mane 6. hum this could be to my advantage." I said to myself.

MWAHAHAHAHA deadly right

I will not be able to post next week DX sorry

Stay tuned to find out what happens next and keep reading friends

Stay pony my friends (XD)


End file.
